sunnyhellfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Boone
Mr. Kevin Matthew Boone Kevin grew up in a broken home where his father was an abusive alcoholic whom Kevin always seemed to disappoint and his mother was on too many prescription drugs to even remotely care about him. The only person who cared for the young boy was his aunt. He was forced to fend for himself when his aunt wasn't around to help take care of him. Most days just lead to another mental or psychical scar. This was the first seven years of his life and he felt completely alone. That is until his little sister was born. The doctor made Kevin promise that he'd look out for his little sister and Kevin made damn sure that he kept that promise. Goes ByKevin NicknamesKev Kevie }'Male Row 2 title" ' }'24 years old Row 3 title ' }'Gemini Row 4 title ' }'Human Row 5 title ' }'Deep Blue Row 6 title ' }'Sandy Brown Row 7 title ' }'6'5" Row 8 title ' }'240 lbs Row 10 title ' }'Small Ones, Everywhere Row 11 title ' }'American Row 12 title ' }'Straight Row 13 title ' }'Promiscuous Row 14 title ' }'Single Row 15 title ' }'Watcher Mercenary Row 16 title ' }'Rogue At the age of fourteen his aunt died. Kevin grieved really hard because even at the young age he knew that meant he was now completely alone. Later that same year his father was arrested for driving while intoxicated. That left his druggie mother to take care of him and his sister, which was just a joke. Kevin was forced to not only fend for himself now, but also fend for his little sister. He made sure his sister was taken care of and never went without anything, no matter what the price. If it meant that he had to steal, that's exactly what he'd do. Besides stealing, Kevin got into selling drugs during his high school years to help pay bills which often landed him on the wrong side of law enforcement a few too many times. In school Kevin was most certainly known for being the bad boy. He got in trouble for smoking, drinking, fighting, and getting laid during school hours all the time. Selling drugs opened his eyes to a whole new world, literally. At the age of sixteen Kevin knew before most others about Fae, about hunters, about it all... and he even managed to make a business out of selling every kind of species whatever addiction he could find, even if that addiction included his own blood. By the time eighteen rolled around he had dropped out of school. Before he knew it his business had grown from drugs and addiction, to murder. He was learning weaponry and styles of fighting as he took contracts to kill. When he was twenty-two a contract included killing a newly sworn in watcher whom just arrived from England. Before anyone could see his face, Kevin snapped his neck... it was easy. What was hard was the next part of the assignment, pretending to be the watcher and take his place. Currently, two years later, Kevin is deep undercover as a watcher. His feeds information to his boss with no questions asked. His little sister believes his undercover story about him being accidentally mistaken for the dude who never showed up and him only pretending to be this guy because he wanted to keep her safe with the vampire's invading their town. She has no clue about the real monster her older brother has become over the years. Kevin has no side he really cares for, he is on whatever side is winning because he is all about self-preservation. Traitsdishonest, confident, charming, adventurous, and two-faced. Quirkshas a consistent half-smirk always on his face, will use any excuse to take his shirt off, and tends to use a blow torch as a lighter. ' }'drinking and smoking. Row 2 title" ' }'sex. motorcycles, tattoos, killing things for sport or just the thrill of the hunt, and money. Row 3 title ' }'small dogs, feeling helpless, drama, prudes, and people who don't know how to kick back and enjoy themselves. Row 4 title ' }'losing at his own game and his little sister finding out the truth about him. Row 5 title ' }'working on motorcycles. Row 6 title ' }'know-it-alls, teachers pets, and being around people who don't know how to have a good time. Row 8 title ' }'''he likes it all. Kevin's abilities include combat training, weapons proficiency, super stealthy, a vast knowledge of both fae and magic. Kevin is solid in his training of Kepo, which is a form or martial arts. He begun training at thirteen because he knew one day he'd have to protect his sister and he wanted to be prepared, obviously he now uses those abilities towards something a bit more deadly. He also has the ability to sweet talk his way out or into anything as well as tactfully acquire whatever he needs. Kevin's biggest strength is in deception. It may not be the most noble strength to have, but all that matters to him is protecting himself and his little sister. He has a great skill at self-preservation for being a human. He knows he may have to be on the bad guy or good guys team from time to time to stay alive and he's willing to do whatever it takes. His biggest weakness would have to be the promise he made to always look after his little sister. This may annoy her from time to time, but if anything happened to her Kevin would lose everything in him. Another major weaknesses is that he is only human and can easily be hurt. This also means most powers work against him as well. If Kevin could get away with being naked, he totally would. However in most places this is frowned upon, so he typically stays neutral. Plain colored shirt, jeans, sweatpants, and athletic shoes or motorcycle boots. Throw a black leather jacket over it all and you've got his usual daily look. Though you can find him tucked away in a suit from time to time, playing watcher but as soon as he possibly can he'll get out of that uncomfortable thing. The '''Relationships Family: Adoptable (little sister) Charges: OPEN. Romantically Interested In: McKenna Hardt. Romantically Involved With: No one yet. Past Relationships: same as above. Sexual Encounters: Lots. Photos of Kevin Action DerekThelerGray_Med.jpg 38_big.jpg 47_big.jpg 1_big.jpg 2_big.jpg 23_big.jpg 3_big.jpg 10_big.jpg 12_big.jpg 6_big.jpg 11_big.jpg 58_big.jpg 29_big.jpg 30_big.jpg Photos of''' CHARACTERS NAME and Friends' insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'|link=PAGE NAME insert pictures name.jpg or png|'NAME'''|link=PAGE NAME